paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The New Pup (part 10)
Hello Shadow Pup here with the unprecedented tenth of this story. Good reading. Focus: Shadow / Zuma Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 10). After the Shadow Accident last day Zuma dawned beside Shadow as a precaution. Shadow: Good morning Zuma! He said waking Zuma. Zuma: aah Good morning, when did you wake up? He said, still sleepy. Shadow: It's been a while! So Zuma helps him up and they go to the others. After the coffee: Shadow was lying down watching the others have fun. Shadow: Hey Zuma why will not you have fun too? He asked. Zuma: But what about you? He asked worriedly. Shadow: It's going to be okay, you can go! He said smiling at Zuma. Zuma: If you say okay! He said as he went to the others. Chase approached Shadow. Shadow: Hello Chase! Chase: Hi, did not you feel bad for not having fun? Shadow: Not really, seeing you joking already makes me quite happy! So how's the couple? Shadow said referring to Chase who blushed. Chase: Okay, I'm going on a date with Skye today! Shadow: Good idea, do not forget to be gallant! Chase: You can leave! He said as he withdrew. Suddenly Ryder calls the puppies for the tags. Ryder for the tablet: Puppies, pro lighthouse! Everyone went there except Shadow who went to her cub house. An elevator scene after: '' Chase: Ready for action, sir Ryder! Well almost everyone! Ryder: Do not worry about Shadow, look there! He said pointing to the balcony. There was a drone built by Ryder and Shadow at one time. Puppies: Wow! Ryder: Shadow can see and hear us! Returning to Mission: Jake said there was a blizzard last night and the lake was frozen, some skiers tried to pass but got stuck! Zuma need you and your hovercraft to help us get the skiers off the ice! Ryder: And we need a snow dog to help! He said changing to the Everest emblem. Puppies: Everest! Everyone shouted. Everest on TV: Hello everyone! Ryder: Everest we need you to help us with the ransom! Everest: Snowing or snowing I'm there! Ryder: Come on, puppies! ''After they leave: Chase went to Shadow to see how he was. Chase: Hey Shadow, what are you doing? He asked curiously. Shadow: Ryder put a small camera in Zuma's gear so I can see what they do for my tablet! Chase: You and Ryder are pretty good with that! Shadow: Thanks, come and watch! Chase approached. Meanwhile: Ryder and the patrol arrive on the scene. Jake and Everest: Hey Ryder, hey Zuma! Ryder and Zuma: Hello Jake, hello Everest! Ryder: Zuma knows what to do! Zuma: Arf, buoy! He said making the float cast. One of the skiers grabbed himself then was pulled up to Ryder. After some time Zuma went to check if there was anyone else what he did not see was that there was an avalanche coming. Meanwhile: Shadow: I'm feeling something strange around Zuma! Chase was surprised. Chase: What do you mean? Shadow: It's as if something would happen, I think I'll warn you! He then called Zuma for the tag. Shadow talking by tag: Zuma, pode me ouvir? Zuma for the tag: Olá Sombra what's up?! Shadow by tag: Me and Chase are seeing the rescue by the camera in your equipment, be careful I have a feeling that something can happen! Zuma for the tag: It will be alright dude, do not worry! Zuma said he heard something behind him. Zuma looked to see what it was but everything went black. Shadow for the tag: Zuma, ZUMA! There was no response and the tablet screen went black. Chase: What happened? Shadow: Something happened I'm sure, I'll go there! Chase tried to stop it. Chase: Do you need to rest and your paw? I'm going to call Marshall to get there! Shadow could not rest knowing that something had happened to her little brother. Shadow: No Chase, I will and do not try to stop me! He said running to his vehicle. While Sombra directed: Shadow: What happened, I have to know! He murmured. I promised to be his brother forever, and it will not be now that I'm going to let this promise be broken! He said worriedly. When Shadow came, the others were looking for Zuma with no idea where he was. Ryder: Shadow, what are you doing here? He said surprised to see it. Shadow: Zuma, something happened to him! He said running to where he had last seen Zuma ignoring his bruised paw. Shadow came to a place full of scattered snow, Everest was sniffing without news. They sniffed until Shadow began to dig, Everest saw and went to help him. Everest: You really care about Zuma right? She said while digging. Shadow: Zuma says I'm always around when I need it but I think it's him who is always around when I need to! Everest was surprised. Everest: Let me guess you got closer to him than the others because he looks like you! Shadow: So you knew!? Everest: It's not hard to notice you are very similar not only by race but also tastes! Shadow had to agree. Suddenly they saw a blur, Shadow recognized him after digging a little more. It was Zuma but he was cold. Shadow: I will not wait any longer! Quickly Shadow's eyes turned blue and he touched Zuma. Shadow was willing to give it all to see Zuma well again. Ryder and Jake approached. Ryder: Zuma ?! Shadow stopped suddenly and waited for something to happen. Shadow: It's not possible! He started to whimper as he tried to help him once more. Ryder: Shadow, you better not try so hard! Shadow could not hear him just wanted to see his little brother again. Shadow: Ryder, it might even be that I faint or worse, but I'm willing to do it! Shadow's eyes turned bluer than ever. (...) When Shadow was over he was exhausted but refused to fall until he knew if Zuma was well. Still no answer. Ryder hugged Shadow weeping on his leader's shoulder. Shadow: Because Ryder, because that had to happen, I still warned him that something was going to happen! Ryder just listened, he did not know what to say or do. Suddenly they heard a cough. Shadow let go of Ryder and looked closely. Zuma was moving, in Shadow's head he was in a dream. _____________________________________________________ ''' '''Note: You did not think that I was going to leave a character that I focused from the beginning to die like this right? It would be very vacillating of me. Sorry for the fright. _____________________________________________________ He went to his friend. Shadow: Zuma, can you hear me? He said, still whimpering but he smiled at Zuma. Zuma: S-shadow what are you doing here, and why are you crying? Zuma was confused as to what had happened. Shadow hugged him crying with joy. Shadow: Listen to Zuma here, never worry me like that again! Shadow was so happy that he did not know whether to drop Zuma or not. Zuma: I ... I did not know you would be like that because of me! He said leaving a tear fall from his eye. Shadow: I could not let you break our promise right now! Ryder can not help letting out a few tears when witnessing something like that. Ryder: I was right about Shadow and you Zuma, not how to find a better brother than Shadow. He almost sacrificed himself for you to wake up! Shadow finally released Zuma but he could not hear any more, then fainted. When Shadow woke up she was at Katie's clinic. Shadow: Oh my head, what happened? He said confused. Zuma standing beside him woke up. Zuma: Shadow! He said jumping in Shadow and licking him with joy. Shadow: Wait, you're fine! Zuma: Thanks to you! He said very gratefully. Shadow: Now I remember, where's Ryder? Zuma: On the lookout, he let me stay with you until I get better! Shadow was happy about that. Shadow: So how long have I been here? Zuma: You've been sleeping for 2 days! Shadow was surprised. Shadow: Judging from my exhaustion after so much effort! Zuma: Thanks for saving me! Shadow: You made me very worried! He said looking into Zuma's eyes. Zuma: Sorry about that, I should have listened to you when you contacted me! Shadow agreed. Zuma: Is it really what Ryder had said about you ... wanting to sacrifice yourself for me ?! He still had not believed what he heard from Ryder. Shadow: If you had not woken up at that moment, I would have no choice! Zuma froze at this. Zuma: I did not think you would do something like that! Shadow hugged him. Shadow: I will always be willing for the sacrifice if need be! He said as he bit into Zuma's ear. Zuma: I ... I can never redeem myself for it! Shadow: There's only one way to repay me! Zuma: Which one? He asked curiously. Shadow: Never break our promise ... and one more thing ... do not die before me! When he finished he smiled at Zuma. Zuma: I'm sure I will keep our promise! He said whimpering with joy. Shadow: I trust you! At that moment Katie entered the room. Katie: From what I see you're much better Shadow! She said smiling at both of them. Shadow: That's better! He said smiling back. Katie: I'll tell Ryder he's coming for you! She said leaving. When they arrived at the lookout: Shadow: Why is everything dark? He asked curiously. Zuma: No way! Suddenly the lights went on. Everyone except Zuma and Shadow: SURPRISE! They shouted with joy at the sight of them. Ryder: We wanted to have a party not only for Shadow's improvement but for the best brothers we've ever met. Shadow: It was really Ryder! He said as he smiled more than ever. Zuma: We're really brothers now! Said he jumping in Shadow licking him. Shadow: Hey! He said cheerfully for Zuma to be well and happy. All the pups jumped over the two in joy to see them well again. End of Part 10. Category:Part Category:Paw patrol Category:Zuma Category:Shadow Category:Sombra pup Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Stories Category:Nota